Drabblemanga Daioh
by AzuDai96
Summary: Drabbles of azudai, updated regularly for your pleasure. Parodies, humor, and T rated


_Hey! Its been ages. I missed you guys, and uploading fics. So, to make up for it, drabbles! Im doing drabbles when im bored of doing my story. Yes, a new story, its going to be long and plenty of chapters will be there. So, boredom buster now. Enjoy!_

**parenting issues**

tomo walked up to tomo, demanding a bloodtest. "why?" the confused teacher asked, tomo explaining how they could be related. Yomi called the wildcat back, and yukari mentally thought: _'why didnt I get that restraining order sooner?" _then she walked off, to probably piss nyamo off again for no reason whatsoever.

**It runs in the family...**

kimura was seen by yomi, a small child no bigger than chiyo beside him. Curious, he asked kimura. "she is my daughter, why do you ask?" he answered back, his jaw slack as well. Yomi asked the girl why she was there. she answered her with, "i wanted to see where my daddy worked!" excited like. "i just love high school girls!" and yomi started backing off, breaking into a run. "thats my daughter!" the older man said, wiping tears away.

**Bets, anyone?**

osaka and chiyo were watching, kaorin was cheering, kagura was dumbfounded, yomi facepalmed. Tomo and sakaki were racing again. "step back four centimetres please? Since your boobs are that much bigger than mine." the wildcat idiot sternly asked. Reluctantly agreeing, she moved back. Kaorin booed her about it and quoted last time as well. Chiyo called it out, and they were off. Tomo lead for two metres, sakaki beating her. Tomo had a trick, lower herself. She just tripped and lost. Yomi waltzed up, and patted her head, saying she lost, and she will always lose. Sakaki sighed at her.

**Consequences happen...**

Yukari waltzed into her class, not happy. She lost another 10,000 yen to nyamo. "sit down and shut up!" she yelled, and saw sakaki staring out the window. Flinging chalk, she nailed the tall girl between the eyes, the window aiding the rebound. Sakaki turned to the teacher, and her stare freaked the unorthodox individual out. Turning back, sakaki ran a few words through her head, yukari not disturbing her again.

**Emo**

chiyo and osaka walked in class, seeing sakaki was missing then as well. "where could she be?" chiyo asked osaka, the airhead coming up with loads of answers. Then all of a sudden, the door was drawn back, a tall girl walked in, and sat at sakaki's desk, lifting the hood to reveal herself as the desks owner. She wore a modified pure black uniform, looked pale, and had "panda eyes". Chiyo then ran off to cry, and osaka followed. Sakaki then just started saying really crude things in her head about everyone as she just stayed there, being OOC.

**Some tea, jeeves...**

tomo and yomi were at chiyo's house, and noticed she does not have a butler. "why do you have no butler? I wanted to call him jeeves like the british!" tomo asked the prodigy, chiyo dismissing it. "my parents want me to learn to look after myself, thats why!" chiyo replied, yomi asking her mind why it said to trust tomo when they first met. Tomo and chiyo started on a fight about baseball teams.

**Harecore racer**

yukari was gunning it in her parents car, and upshifted to 4th, on the massive straight. She clutched, and took the corner, shifting down to two. Planting the accelerator, she flew towards the next bend, then a siren sounded. She looked behind and saw a police car, wondering how it got on the track. She pulled up, and the officer, actually nyamo, came up to the window. "licence and your 10,000 you owe me please? She asked. The language teacher screamed out in pain, and sat up in bed. _'no more late night games. Especially Grand Theft Auto...'_ she thought.

**Like a dial-up modem**

tomo was listening to her ipod on the way into class, and she saw chiyo. Walking up to her, the genius sensed another dumb question, yomi getting the same vibes as well. "chiyo, can you teach me to dubstep?" she asked the younger girl, and then yukari walked in. tomo raced over, and asked yukari the same question. The teacher said a simple answer. "well, you go find a dial-up modem, and then you try and connect to the internet. Happy?" yukari finished, agitated enough as it is. Pleased, she sat down, waiting so she can be the next skrillex.

"**narutard" (dedicated to DirtyPeterPan)**

osaka entered the class, a leaf villiage band on her head. "what is that, osaka?" chiyo asked the girl. "its naruto's headband, I bought it yesterday" the airhead sweetly replied. Tomo jumped in behind osaka, dressed as 'sasuke'. "i will kick your ass so hard, narutard!" the wildcat idiot yelled. Osaka did random hand signs, bringing up at least 500 dopplegangers. Safe to say, tomo would need a change of clothes.

"**gangnam style" (dedicated to my sister, BlueberryEmo)**

"oppa gangnam style!" yukari yelled, horseriding like PSY to her podium. The class was up, and yukari brought out a cd player, playing the now famous k-pop song and the class and yukari started horse riding. Nyamo heard the ruckus, went into yukari's classroom, and slammed a book on yukari's head. "there, all fixed." she said to herself, and moved back to her classroom to keep her lesson going. Yukari turned off the cd, and stated that she was napping now and to be as quiet as humanely possible.

**Im not a lesbian! (awkward, this one came out in 69 words ;) ) **

Kaorin and sakaki were strolling through the hall, going to the roof for lunch. Osaka caught up, and asked her a question. "are you gay?" the space cadet questioned kaorin, the girl, spitting out that it was a lesbian, and she wasnt a lesbian. Sakaki blushed, and quietly admitted she was bi, and kaorin just had a sakaki-gasm at that piece of information. She rushed off, speaking without spaces.

**Why disney, why?!**

Tomo walked into class, and starting bellowing out 'the lion king' for no reason. "haaaaaaaaaah, sah betnyaaaah, yamami sehdomoah, senben yallahh-" and yomi left hooked the annoying girl. "i hate that song, so SHUT UP!" she screamed at tomo, and walked to her desk, flames nearly bursing to life on her head. _All I wanted to do was sing for the class...'_ the dumbcat idiot thought.

**Cheating life, one fic at a time...**

sakaki was walking home, and felt her mobile vibrate. A new email appeared, FanFiction related. This one was all about her friends, and what happens. She opens the fic up on the site, and read it. Aparently, tomo was to come around the corner and shoot her, so she put on a bulletproof vest and walked on. Like predicted, tomo shot her, and sakaki walked on, puzzling tomo. _'I wish you would die, so I can win races instead of you!'_ she thought, and walked off to kill chiyo for being smart.

_So, the first chapter. More hopefully soon, seeyah! :)_


End file.
